Soaked
by Gothic Ghost
Summary: A spontaneous snowball fight turns into something more heated. One-shot, JackxElsa, Erotica.


**Author's Note: **Please be warned, this is basically erotica. I was inspired by the one of the works of JustThatKindOfSpecial, but I wished to develop it in my own way. I tried being detailed and yet graceful at the same time; if you have read my story "Fun", you have a good idea of what to expect. A quick note for those readers: infinite thanks for your reviews! It is great to hear you enjoyed it. Alas, while a few asked me to continue that story, I would really not know how to do so. If any of you feels inspired enough to keep it going, please do so, I would love to read how you would develop the situation. For me, though, that is all there is. I am working on something more structured, which I will probably finish and start publishing in the fall, but for now, I hope you enjoy this one-shot.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Peeking out from her refuge, Elsa cautiously scanned the land in front of her. A thick layer of snow, reaching up to her knees, covered the ground and heaved the trees, whose branches gleamed with icicles. The air was still and not a sound could be heard. She blinked in perplexity at the seemingly-empty royal garden. Such eerie quietness was not a good sign. She quickly returned to crouching behind her barricade, back against a tall wall of ice. Uneasy, she shifted on her spot, nervously pondering what to do. Staying still made her feel like a sitting target, yet she was dubious about moving without knowing where her attacker was.  
As if in response to her doubts, a noise of rustled leaves came from a bush on her right and her head snapped toward it. Guardedly, she started backing away from the bush, her eyes fixed on it, her hands sliding along the ice wall as she turned the corner.

"Got you!" a familiar voice exclaimed behind her, placing his hands on her shoulder. Elsa jumped away with a small scream and turned to face her assailant.

Jack was standing barefoot in the snow, laughing openly at her excessive reaction.  
He had finally managed to convince the composed, hard-working queen to take a break from her stately duties. When she had reluctantly agreed to a quick walk in the park he had dragged her outside enthusiastically, a mischievous grin playing on his features. Of course it was not going to be just a stroll in the gardens. Ignoring her threats, he had hit her with a snowball, expecting her to scold him and maybe throw a couple at him. But Elsa had surprised him with an earnest laugh as she had wiped the snow off of her. She had summoned her powers to create and fling a dozen snowballs at him, before running away and creating the perfect ice barricade. Jack had grinned as he had run after her. This was going to be fun.

A snowball hitting him on the shoulder stopped his laughter and he looked up to see Elsa with a satisfied smile, another snowball ready in her hand. He dodged her shot and sent a flurry of ice to impede her vision as he crept closer. Blinded by the flakes, Elsa felt a snowball hit her squarely in the chest before Jack's hands pressed on her shoulders. Falling backwards, she instinctively grabbed his sweatshirt for stability, with the only result of landing them both in the deep snow.

Embarrassment turned Elsa's cheeks rosier than usual. Jack was splayed over her, pinning her to the ground, his face near hers. Through the layers of clothing, she could feel his muscles, his cold skin, his lean frame pushed against her…She felt a surge of warmth spread inside as her thoughts became dizzy and incoherent. She wanted him closer, she wanted no barrier between them, she wanted him to desire her-  
But Jack was laughing whole-heartedly above her, making fun of his friend's clumsiness, and Elsa shook her thoughts away.

With a devilish smile, she blew a chilly breeze against him, ending his chuckles. Taking advantage of the moment of surprise, she flipped him over and jumped up, quickly using her magic to create a few sizeable snowballs. As Jack stood back up, she assaulted him with the icy projectiles, hitting his shoulders, arms and chest. The winter spirit smiled at her roguishly, caching her eyes and then looking up over her. Elsa followed his gaze worriedly and gasped. A snap of Jack's fingers and the branch she was standing under buried her in snow.

Jack's laugh boomed across the garden as Elsa tried to free herself, glaring at him.

"Well, that puts an end to it," he declared mirthfully, offering his hand to help her out of the pile. Furious, she grasped it and tried to pull him down in the snow, but Jack was quick to react and let go, allowing her to fall back again. "Now, that's not very gracious of you, my queen," he playfully teased as he finally helped her to her feet. Elsa frowned at him, snapping her hand away and opening her mouth to retort, but she only managed to sneeze. Jack snickered at her dumbfounded expression.

"What?" Elsa asked defensively. "I am soaked!" Her purple cape had become a shade darker and her hair dripped from the melting snow. She sneezed again, clamping her hands to her mouth and the winter spirit barely suppressed a snigger.

"Alright, just admit I win and I'll let you go back inside," he said through a smirk.

Elsa shot him a look of superiority. "Your trick was unfair," she declared before proudly marching toward the castle.  
Jack hurried to her side, his mischievous lopsided smile still in place. With a swift movement, he robbed her of one of the long bejeweled pins holding her braided bun in place.

"Jack!" Elsa yelled as he sprinted toward the palace laughing. Rolling her eyes, she let out a puff of breath, exasperated yet bemused, before running after him.

They burst through the doors and raced across the great ballroom, climbing up the stairs, their chuckles echoing in the corridors as they played lightheartedly. Finally reaching the bed chambers, Jack found himself trapped and surrendered his loot to Elsa with mock disappointment. Slightly out of breath, but wearing a triumphant smile, she placed the trophy on her vanity and removed the rest of the pins from her hair, letting a long braid fall on her shoulders.

She shuddered from the drenched clothes and quickly took off her cloak, dropping the garment, soaked and heavy with snow, on the bedroom floor. With a tug at her braid, her hair flew loose, cascading on her back. A shiver ran down her spine and shook her body as she hurriedly got rid of her damp gown, letting it to fall to her ankles and stepping out of it.  
Lifting her head again, her eyes met Jack's and a deep crimson flush blossomed on her cheeks. In her haste to get out of her wet clothes, she had momentarily forgotten about his presence. He was now staring at her across the room, leaning against one of the posters of her bed, a smug grin plastered on his face.

Elsa turned around quickly, only to face her blushing reflection in the floor-length three-sided mirror. Lowering her eyes, she tried to conceal her unease. Allowing anyone to see her wearing just a corset and a chemise was a disgraceful, maybe even scandalous behavior for a queen, yet there was something titillating in the situation. The sudden heat on her cheeks had spread as a warm electric feeling through her body, a novel desire stirring inside her. She doubted her attraction was requited, as the winter spirit had always treated her just as a friend, but the temptation was too exciting to resist. A rush of audacity overcame her usual prudence.

"Jack," she called, her voice shaking slightly. She paused to summon a more seductive tone. "Would you untie my corset?"  
She looked up coyly from under her long lashes, catching his gaze in the mirror. For a fraction of a second, utter surprise flashed on Jack's face before his lopsided smirk returned. Her heart fluttered at the mischievous glint in his eyes, which lingered on hers as he walked deliberately slowly toward her. Unable to look away, Elsa stared as each step took him closer to her, her heartbeats becoming faster and faster. When Jack finally reached her, all resolve had faded and her hands were trembling with nervousness. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply for a moment, before feeling his cool touch.

The winter spirit lowered his gaze on her neck as he swept her platinum locks away from her nape, grazing her skin softly in the process. Allowing her hair to fall lightly on her chest, he trailed his fingertips back to her neck, brushing her shoulders through the thin fabric of the chemise.  
A single finger glided down the top of her spine, followed by a shiver, before his hand stopped at edge of the bodice. His eyes shot back up to the mirror to meet hers. Jack's usual roguish expression was laced with a spark of something more...predatory, Elsa noticed as her throat dried and her heart thumped harder against her ribs.  
His attention turned to the corset again and he carefully undid the small bow at the top. He started to methodically loosen the ribbon, teasing her with measured movements, as he slowly freed the lace from its hooks. His eyes stayed on her bodice-clad back, yet he noticed her erratic breathing with amusement. The distance between them was so little that he could feel her warmth, smell her flowery scent. He made sure his breath tickled her skin as his hands worked knowingly, careful to only touch the fabric, to avoid granting her any satisfaction.  
A final tug at the lace completely untied the bodice, but his hands on her waist held it in place for another moment. Elsa's eyes fluttered open to see why he paused before closing again with a deep sigh as she finally felt his fingers on her skin. Jack slid his hands along her spine, underneath the corset, gliding down the opening. As he reached the small of her back, he pulled the bodice open and freed Elsa from it, causing her to gasp at the sudden release.

"Always at your service, your Majesty," he whispered suggestively in her ear, cold lips brushing against her lobe.  
Surprised by his seductive tone, Elsa stumbled backwards, tripping on the ribbon at her feet and trying to turn around in a hopeless attempt to find her balance. Firm hands caught her by the waist and she suddenly found herself looking into Jack's cerulean irises, his face only a few inches away. Time seemed to freeze as they stared at each other. Elsa had expected Jack to mock her and share an infectious good-natured laugh, yet he was standing quiet and still, while a whirlwind of emotions travelled in his eyes. Her heart pounded while she searched his face for an answer, for a reason behind his lack of reaction. But focusing was becoming increasingly difficult. A fog lowered on her thoughts as she observed the way his messy white hair fell haphazardly in front of his blue eyes, the pupils intriguingly dilated. Her gaze dropped to his lips, parted ever so slightly, and her breath hitched in her throat.  
Suddenly, Jack's hands became stronger on her waist, pulling her forward as he leaned closer, tilting his head. Before Elsa knew what was happening, she found herself pushed against him, her hands on his chest, feeling his heart beating fast and hard under his skin. She glanced up at him, incredulous, and felt a jolt of electricity course through her at his smoldering gaze.

Finally giving into his impulse, Jack leaned in and kissed her. His cool lips pressed on hers, tasting her sweet warmth, smiling against hers when she returned the kiss. He felt her move, tentatively at first, then with more passion, as her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers tangled in his hair and pulled him closer. Gently, he suckled on her lower lip, eliciting a stifled moan and then a gasp as he nibbled on it. With a smirk he deepened the kiss, his tongue begging for an entrance that Elsa eagerly granted.  
She sighed in pleasure and gripped him tightly as their mouths danced together. His kisses tasted heavenly to her, like fresh snow in a blazing desert. Her breathing became shallow when his arms skated up her sides and embraced her securely, one of his hands lightly tugging at her tresses. Her head fell backwards and Jack's lips left hers, following her jaw, reaching her neck. He licked a trail along that sensuous curve and found the soft flesh where it met her shoulder. Grinning against her collarbone, he bit her tender skin, making her arch against him with a small cry. He teasingly sucked the spot and Elsa surrendered to his mercy.

His fingers knotted in her hair and pulled it over her shoulder. Deliberately, he turned her around, his mouth never leaving her skin, his lips grazing her nape tauntingly. His hands skimmed across her almost transparent chemise and found their way to her front, pulling her closer, eliminating any distance between them. She felt his strong muscles against her back and found herself powerless under his touch. Once again, Jack nibbled on her neck, eliciting soft groans, before kissing a line to her ear. Engulfing her lobe in his mouth, he slid his hands along her chest, making sure the shifting fabric would rub her sensitive spots. Reaching her breasts, he delicately stroked them through the sheer material. His caresses, growing more and more audacious each second, made Elsa's knees buckle and she reached up behind her to hold onto his shoulders. Jack slowly traced the helix of her ear with his tongue, while his fingers got closer and closer to her tender nipples. Suddenly, his mouth returned to the nape of her neck, biting and suckling as he pinched her sensitive buds. Elsa gasped and arched wildly against him, quivering under his hands.  
Jack smirked mischievously, burying his nose in her hair, inhaling her sweet, intoxicating smell.

"I'm not sure I should be seeing a queen in her undergarments," he murmured against the skin behind her hear, sending vibrations through her.

Elsa's heart skipped a beat and she struggled to find her voice. "Let's take them off, then," she whispered hoarsely, trying to sound braver than she felt. Her gaze darted up to the mirror to find Jack's eyes, where surprise mingled with lust.

His grip on her instinctively tightened and he pressed her to himself, aroused by her sudden sensuality.

"As you wish, your Highness," he replied in a low, mellifluous tone, before turning her around and swiftly taking off her chemise.  
He took a step back and Elsa blushed as he admired her half-naked body, pale like alabaster. His hands returned to her waist, finally touching her smooth, silky skin, travelling along her sides, to her back, up her spine. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately, hungrily, feverishly, leaving her breathless.  
s she pressed her mouth to his, her fingers clutched at his sweatshirt, tugging it to bring him nearer. Impatient to feel his bare body against hers, she broke the kiss and lifted the garment over his shoulders, earning a bemused look from Jack. Entranced, Elsa let her hands travel across his clavicle, down his toned chest and abs, reaching the edge of his pants.

A shiver ran down her back and Jack caught her lips again. He pulled her head back, a little more sharply than before, and left a path of kisses and bites down her neck. He dipped below her collarbone and licked along the valley between her breasts, feeling her speeding heartbeat. Swirling in slow circles around one of her soft mounds, he leisurely led to its sensitive bud, eliciting moans from Elsa. She pushed herself into him, her hands in his hair, tugging. With a smirk, he suddenly ran his tongue over her other nipple, earning a gasp as she arched wildly. He engulfed the nub in his mouth and suckled on it, making her so weak in the knees that she had to hold onto him for support. His hands travelled downward from the small of her back, wrapping around her thighs, caressing her slender legs.

A slight pressure on her hips and Elsa turned around again, arching against his body as his hands returned to her breasts.

"Open your eyes," Jack demanded, his husky voice behind her ear.  
Docilely, she complied, her gaze locking onto his through the mirror. She shuddered at his ravenous look, at his lopsided smile, at the promise of wickedness that they held. Her eyes lowered on their entangled figures and her cheeks reddened with embarrassment and arousal. Her hair was disheveled, falling messily on her shoulders, naked as the rest of her body, with the small exception of her center. Her arms were raised behind her, holding onto Jack since her trembling legs seemed unable to support her. Jack's hands held possessively onto her, gliding from her hips to her waist, fingers splayed across her flat stomach.

His head dove between her neck and shoulder, his breath tickling her skin before kissing and licking it. She moaned and gasped as one of his hands reached up to her breast, squeezing gently. She watched mesmerized as he caressed her nipples and rolled them between his fingers. Bites and wet kisses alternated on her neck, and she tilted her head to offer him more of her flesh.  
Her eyes followed his right hand, trailing downward, across her ribs, below her navel, lower… His tongue traced spirals on her shoulder as the tips his fingers slid underneath the hem of her silky underwear, gliding just below it to her hipbone. Jack smirked, noticing her chest rising and falling erratically. Slowly, teasingly, he removed his hand from her lower stomach and grazed the inside of her thigh, leisurely nearing her center. Elsa pushed herself forward, longing for his touch, but he intentionally retreated and she groaned in frustration, her eyes closing.

His lips, cool and soft, found her earlobe and he took it in his mouth, his warm tongue swirling around it. Her eyes snapped open again when he unexpectedly pinched one of her nipples. Biting her lip to suppress a moan, she arched violently, feeling his toned body against hers. Her eyes glued on Jack's hands, moving smoothly down her front, playing with the edge of her panties. His fingers slipped in treacherously only to withdraw a moment later, lightly caressing her through the fabric, carefully avoiding her sensitive core. Avid open-mouth kisses traced her neck while his teasing touch drew sinuous shapes on her upper thighs. He hooked his thumbs at the sides of her underwear, stealing a quick caress. A smile flashed on his face when he noticed the skin under his digits was lathered in her juices. He nibbled and sucked on the spot between her neck and shoulder, her pulse beating rapidly under his lips.

"That snowball fight really got you wet," he whispered suggestively, emphasizing the last word.

Elsa's cheeks became a deeper shade of ruby, a hint of shame mixing with her excitement.  
Under different circumstances she could not have borne the embarrassment, yet all she could do was moan softly, coming undone under Jack's hands. His mouth was still on her neck, his breath haunting. Tantalizingly slowly, applying as little pressure as possible, his index fingers traced the front of her groin through the fabric, reaching the upper hem. Unable to look away, she stared as he unhurriedly slid the garment down, smiling with satisfaction at how it was sticking to her. Letting it fall to her ankles, Jack started grazing her center ever so lightly, making her gasp and groan. He took his time to respond to her silent pleas for more, nibbling and licking her shoulder as his fingers moved closer to her center.

Delicately, he opened her folds, massaging them, smoothly letting one finger slide along her opening. He watched her eyes become wider, her chest rise and fall rapidly in anticipation as she observed his movements. Gently, yet unexpectedly, Jack slipped the digit inside her, grinning at her sharp breath, and started moving it in small circles. The heel of his hand brushed against her clit and Elsa moaned lustily, sending a shiver down his spine, making him bite her neck sharply. His left hand travelled up her stomach, nails raking lightly across her ribs, reaching her breast and holding it firmly. His thumb grazed over her nipple before he pinched it and tugged.  
Hearing her shaky breath, he decided to push her a step further, allowing another finger to join the one already inside her. Starting to thrust in and out of her, he made sure to rub her most sensitive spot with the inside of his wrist. Elsa bit her lip, her back arching, coming in contact with Jack. Incapable of resisting his instincts, he pressed himself against her, his loins rubbing into her back. He felt her heartbeat quicken, heard her breaths become shallow and irregular. She tightened around his fingers and he sped up his movements, pinching and rolling her nipple, licking up her neck, pushing his body harder into her.  
It was becoming more and more difficult for her eyes to focus, but the sight was too delicious to miss. She observed his left hand lowering, reaching her clit, pressing the index to it. Elsa let a soft cry escape her lips and Jack's hands began moving in an increasing tempo, plunging deeper in and out of her soft center, swirling around her receptive nub. As he hit a particular spot inside of her, she moaned loudly, making Jack smirk with malice. He reached for that spot again, pairing his strokes with a greater pressure on her clit as he circled it.

"Jack-" she gasped, her heart skipping a beat. She held her breath, throwing her head back on his shoulder, unable to further resist his attack. It was too verwhelming- his cold lips on her neck, his tongue darting on her skin, his teeth marking her as his, his strong hands thrusting inside her… She felt herself grow weak, her mind becoming dizzy as heat engulfed her body.  
Suddenly, Jack pinched her clit, sending a jolt of electricity through her, triggering her climax. She cried, shaking, her core pulsating around Jack's fingers, her mind and body invaded by a carnal pleasure the likes of which she had never experienced before. Jack found himself supporting her as her knees gave way, yet he kept stroking her center, riding her orgasm and prolonging it. His caresses elicited occasional gasps and moans from Elsa until she gradually became quiet and put her hands gently on his.

Looking up, he found an awestruck expression on her face, her wide eyes lingering on him, her cheeks flushed, her luscious lips parted, still breathing hard. She noticed his gaze soften, his lopsided smile lose that glint of mischief in favor of something else.  
A quick blur of platinum locks and Jack stared into her azure irises for a second before her lips pressed against his. She kissed him with fervor, her hands around his neck, holding him close. His response was quick despite the momentary stupor at her forwardness. His tongue licked across her lower lip and danced with hers while his arms wrapped around her tightly. Her heart thumped against his bare chest as she pressed her naked self against him, rolling her hips, making Jack smirk in the kiss.

He pushed against her, taking a step forward. His foot caught on something and his eyes darted down to discover the lace of her corset. His naughty grin broadened as a deliciously sinful idea formed in his mind. He rapidly stooped down to grab the ribbon and before Elsa could wonder at his actions, he pressed her back against one of the side mirrors.  
Confused, she looked up at him and saw that familiar mischievous spark in his eyes. She swallowed hard, excitement already pooling in her lower stomach as he raised her arms over her head. After quick glance at the mirror frame confirmed it was sturdy enough for his plan, Jack skillfully tied her wrists together, securing them to the top of the mirror. He tugged lightly at the lace and took a step back, admiring his handiwork with a smug smile. As she realized her powerlessness against her bond, Elsa's breaths shortened, but, beyond the instinctive fear of being helpless, she felt herself getting aroused.

Jack's hands returned to her wrists, slowly grazing down the inside of her arms as he kissed her lips. His mouth became ardent on hers, his tongue blazing. He gently tugged at her lower lip, nibbling on it before trailing along her jaw, reaching her ear. His lips closed on her lobe, sucking it while his hips pressed into hers. Her shallow breaths against his ear tickled his skin and intensified his excitement. A tentative lick on his helix made him groan and push his body harder into her before he naughtily bit her neck. Elsa gasped and his lips curled into a satisfied smile against her skin while he licked and sucked, aiming to leave a mark.

His hands travelled further down her arms, past her shoulders, across her collarbone. With teasing delicacy, he begun caressing her breasts. His mouth trailed down her neck while his cool fingers grazed and stoked her chest, tracing patterns closer and closer to her nipples. Her eyes closed, Elsa held her breath in anticipation and groaned every time that last caress would be denied.  
Had her hands been free, she would have grabbed his and guided them right where she wanted, yet the knots around her wrists were unyielding. Frustrated, she struggled to push herself against him, to lead his grazing to her sensitive spots. Jack smiled wickedly at her futile attempts, while his lips dipped lower, reaching the hollow of her throat and suckling.

He finally allowed her to feel his touch on her nipples and was rewarded with a loud moan that vibrated under his lips. As his fingers pinched and tugged, his tongue moved downward in a graceful curve, eventually licking her soft breasts. Elsa's pulse beat fast under his hands, becoming even quicker when he finally engulfed one of her nubs in his mouth. She eagerly pressed herself into him, rolling her hips, gasping when he softly nibbled on her and sucked. Wildly, she swayed against his loins and, despite his purposes of maintaining control, Jack couldn't help but moan and press back into her. Hard and impatient, still frustratingly half-clothed, he rubbed his groin against her clit. For a moment, they indulged in the blissful sensation which promised them both a much-needed release.  
Yet their fleeting gratification was cut short when he rapidly resumed enough restraint to back away. Taking a deep, ragged breath, Jack reminded himself that he had other plans for the naked beauty in front of him, who was groaning in disappointment.

When his mouth unexpectedly returned to her breasts, Elsa gasped and arched. His previous kisses paled confronted with the fire animating them now: his tongue was searing on her skin, his cold lips enhancing the contrast instead of soothing her. His mouth closed around her nipple and a shudder travelled down her spine. He alternated soft kisses and wicked bites, licking, suckling and nibbling with an intensity that had her squirming under his hands. He let his fingernails lightly graze her back, swirling around her waist, reaching her hips.  
Abandoning her breasts, his tongue began moving south with exasperating slowness. Kneeling in front of her, Jack ignited the skin of her stomach with a path of wet kisses, twirling around her navel before flicking it. Holding her firmly, he bit and sucked her navel, making her gasp. He smiled at her reaction and repeated the process lower, just next to her hipbone, while one of his hands delicately spread apart her trembling legs. He plunged and kissed the back of her knee, where her flesh was tender and sensitive. Teasingly, he licked along the inside of her thigh, stopping just before reaching her core. Taking a moment, his eyes darted up and met hers. He grinned at her expression, desire clearly etched on her features; that was all the encouragement he needed.

Jack dove between her thighs, pressing his mouth to her center.  
Elsa took a sharp breath and arched against him, mentally cursing the restraints holding her hands. She wanted to knot her fingers in his hair and press him closer, instead all she could do was moan and writhe under his kisses. His lips were cold against her sensitive flesh, which burned from her excitement, tickled by his breath. He languidly trailed his tongue along her opening, the tip lightly parting her folds and Elsa gasped and groaned. She felt him smirking against her skin and dig his fingers in her thighs to hold her more firmly.

A movement in front of her caught her eyes and lifting her gaze she found herself staring at their reflection.  
A surge of heat travelled through her at that sight: she was standing naked and glistening with sweat, her arms raised, entwined with the long ribbon tying them, her chest rising and falling rapidly, her nipples hard. Between her parted legs, Jack's head moved around, his messy white hair obscuring her groin. She observed the muscles of his back flex as he kept licking and caressing her, a bead of sweat rolling down his spine. Her gaze fell to her side and her heart skipped a beat: the mirrors were angled in such a way that an entirely new view was offered to her. Jack had chosen to tie her to the side mirror so that she could also watch the action from the profile, seeing his face pressed against her groin, his tongue dart in and out of his mouth. He turned his head to the side and found her eyes. With a wicked smirk he licked the crease of her leg, holding her gaze as she shivered. She was embarrassed at her excitement, at the power he had over her, but could not manage to look away. Watching him kneeling between her thighs enhanced the sensation of his kisses, making her squirm n pleasure.

Jack allowed his mouth to travel across her groin, his tongue tracing patterns and swirling around her folds. He could feel her pulse racing under his lips and the thought of her arousal heightened his own. He ran his tongue along her opening again and slid the tip inside her, eliciting an encouraging moan. Boldly, he probed further while his lips closed on her folds and suckled.  
Elsa pressed against him, eager and willing, trying to make him go deeper. Slyly, one of his hands traced around her leg and reached her loins, one finger starting to massage her clit in slow circles. Her throat became dry and she had to remind herself to breath. Jack's mouth tugged at her folds, while his tongue dragged along her inside walls, unexpectedly hitting a soft spot. Elsa arched against him, mouthing his name through ragged breaths. He smiled mischievously and repeated the motion, while his right hand left her tight and approached her core. His lips travelled up to her clit, while a finger slid inside her, curling to hit that sensitive spot that made her moan louder. Closing his mouth on her nub, Jack flicked and suckled, doubling his efforts when he heard her softly cry his name. Her voice was heavy with excitement, making her call sound like a plea for release, which Jack was not ready to grant her yet.

But his own actions were playing a trick on him too. He was more and more aroused by the sounds she was making, by her soft flesh under his lips, by her sweet scent filling his nostrils, by her intoxicating taste in his mouth… He moaned against her clit, sending vibrations through her, making her gasp and close her eyes at the new sensation. Enticed by the result, Jack moaned and hummed again and Elsa threw her head back in elation.  
He started alternating between flicking her clit and humming against it, while his finger slipped in and out of her, hitting her most sensitive spot with increasing intensity. His name became a mantra on Elsa's lips, interrupted only by her shaky breaths, rising in volume as his movements became quicker and more vigorous. He slid a second finger inside her and she gasped in surprise as he scissored them, never forgetting to stroke that responsive spot. His mouth, blazing against her clit, suckled and licked around it, teasing it with a different and unforeseen move every time.

Elsa was pushing harder and harder against him, her hips swaying back and forth, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Jack's actions were leading her to the brink of insanity, promising a release that never quite arrived. In some remote part of her mind she knew she had been beaten at her seduction game, that she had lost all control before it had even really started. She knew that being naked, tied and eager was no state fit for a queen, that she should have been ashamed, that she should put an end to it. But the forbidden feeling added such a tingle to the situation that Elsa could feel her skin itch with excitement.  
The sensation of taboo, united with her temporary subjection, heightened her arousal, making Jack's actions all the more powerful. Jolts of electricity travelled across her body from where he kissed and touched her; she could feel her thighs slick with her own juices, could see her reflection moving impatiently and unabashedly to keep Jack close to her groin. His fingers were moving relentlessly inside her, hitting that sensitive spot over and over, more and more forcefully, making her bite her lip to contain her cries. His mouth pressed against her clit, his tongue flicking it, suckling it hard, getting her closer and closer to the edge but never quite there-  
Until he suddenly nibbled on it and her pleasure exploded, shaking her body, wiping her mind of any rational thought. She thrashed against Jack, who would not stop licking her, feeling her twitch under his lips, pulse around his fingers. All she could feel was his mouth still on her, mercilessly fighting a battle he had already won. Her knees gave way as wave after wave of bliss washed over her, only the corset lace tie holding her up.

Slowly, Elsa's heartbeat became normal once more and Jack finally removed his lips from her core.  
As he stood again, his hands trailed up her body, across her waist, over her soft breasts, pinching a nipple and eliciting a moan before reaching up her arms and to her wrists. With a single tug, he untied the ribbon, releasing her. Her hands fell on his shoulder as she tried to regain her balance, her legs still shaky. Swiftly catching her, Jack positioned his arms around her, holding her firmly by the waist, supporting most of her weight.  
Grinning, he observed her as she still panted, her eyes closed, her body trembling. Closing the distance between them, he wrapped his arms tighter around her, one hand sneaking up to her neck, the other resting on the small of her back. Her breasts pushed against his naked chest, her wet core collided with his loins and he had to take a deep breath to calm his urges. He slowly leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers, smiling when she returned the kiss. Deliberately, he ran his tongue on her lower lip, gaining access to her mouth and exploring it. He felt Elsa reciprocating, chasing his tongue, mimicking his movements. Her hands, which had been limp behind his neck, tangled in his hair, impatiently pulling him towards her.

Jack's mouth left hers, moving across her jaw to her neck, leaving a wet trail of kisses that reached her shoulder. There, he nibbled and sucked at her flesh, leaving a small but dark mark before following the path to her arm. Taking one of her hands in his, he held her so that he could lick a trace toward the inside of her elbow. Elsa shivered when he arrived to that sensitive area, gasping and moaning when he suddenly bit down and suckled hard. Her whole body arched at the sensation, pressing her into him, making her roll her hips and rub herself against his groin in an untamed fashion.  
Jack's lips moved further along her arm, reaching her tender wrist, where the traces of the ribbon were still visible. He kissed her softly, licking along the marks, soothing her skin with his cool touch. Elsa relaxed in his embrace with a small sigh and leaned in to kiss him. Her mouth pressed against his, delicately at first, then with increasing passion and haste, as their tongues danced together. Uncontrollably, their loins ground against each other, their desire irrepressible, and their breaths grew more and more erratic. Jack left her lips, placing his mouth on her neck, licking, nibbling, suckling and enjoying her soft moans. Daringly, she licked his ear, eliciting a soft gasp before taking his lobe into her mouth and sucking on it. She could feel the now-familiar warmth spreading through her, pooling in her lower stomach, making her dizzy. Her body, acting on its own accord, pushed into his trying to find satisfaction by rubbing against his groin. She was joined in her strangled breaths and moans by Jack calling her name softly between heated kisses. His mouth pressed against hers to muffle her pleas for more while he struggled to regain some control.

But she was so eager and inviting and beautiful, her skin so soft, her smell so sweet…Suddenly unable to bear the tension anymore, Jack tore away his last few garments and grasped Elsa's thighs, hoisting her up against the mirror. She gasped at the unexpected twist of events, yet found herself wrapping her legs around his waist, rocking her loins in unison with his. He rubbed against her sensitive spots, his hands gripping her legs, his chest scraping her nipples, his groin titillating her clit. Thoughts annihilated by arousal, she threw her head back and tried to press herself further into him, panting hard.

Jack marveled at the sight with wide eyes. He could barely believe the desire transpiring from Elsa's actions, incrementing his own craving. She had forgotten all pretenses of bashfulness and embarrassment to allow her sensuality to shine. Naked, glistening with sweat, entangled with him, she stirred in him a yearning that he had never known before. As if the sight was not enough, her center was rubbing against his loins, setting them on fire.  
nable to resist any longer, he allowed a hand to travel away from Elsa's thigh and positioned it between them. For a moment which required all his willpower, he stopped grinding against her and delicately opened her folds. He heard Elsa's sharp and surprised breath intake and felt her core- she was drenched in juices. Delicately, he pressed at her entrance and was received with a wanton moan as he entered her. He savored the sensation while leisurely pushing deeper, feeling her wrapped around him, warm and slick and tight. Leaning in to kiss her, he buried himself in her, touching his groin to her clit.

A jolt of electricity ran through Elsa, intensifying the delight of being filled, and she gasped and arched.  
In a desperate hunger for more, she pushed herself against Jack, grinding wildly and groaning as he retreated. But the withdrawal only lasted a second before he pressed into her again, this time more forcefully, more urgently. His fingers dug into the tender flesh of her legs, while his lips moved on hers, alternating frantic nibbling and sucking with shaky breaths. Again, he pulled back and drove into her, eliciting a loud moan that increased his arousal and accelerated his pace. His strokes became quicker, stronger, each one more and more exciting. Elsa matched her movements to his, letting out a soft cry as he brushed a sensitive area inside of her. Jack repeated the movement, this time decidedly hitting that soft spot, making her call his name. A smug smile surfaced on his lips as he continued rubbing that area, eliciting louder and louder exclamations.

His mouth moved to her ear and he whispered mischievously "You're missing a great show." His breath tickled her skin. "Open your eyes."

With a shiver that sent a vibration through both of them, Elsa slowly dared to do as instructed. Her gaze lifted and her pupils dilated with shock and arousal.  
In one of the mirrors, her reflection stared back with an expression that left nothing to the imagination. Her parted lips and flushed cheeks left no doubts about her wicked activities. She could see Jack's bare back, his skin glistening from the effort of holding her up, his muscles moving with each of his pushes, her legs wrapped around his hips. She shuddered and drew an unsteady breath, which did very little to placate her excitement. Unable to contain her curiosity, she turned to the side mirror and found an even more tempting sight. From this vantage point, the action was much more evident, their hips clashing against each others in unison, their backs arching, their bodies trembling. She noticed her hands holding onto Jack's biceps, her breasts bouncing with the rhythm of their stokes, her whole being pressing against him. And she could see glimpses of him driving into her core, pushing back and forth, pressing deeper, harder, faster-

It was all too much. Screaming Jack's name, Elsa toppled over the edge of pleasure. Her whole body shook with a potent orgasm, her mind locked on the sight and sensation of him filling her. She pulsed and contracted blissfully, barely able to feel anything except her own ecstasy. Yet, when he shoot inside her with a last, mighty stoke and a moan, she felt a fullness she did not think possible and another climax hit her, harder than before. She thrashed against Jack, her skin tingling, her body jolting with pleasure, her core tightening around his throbbing orgasm. He buried himself into her, closing any distance between them, panting against her lips, riding wave after wave of their earth-shattering climaxes.

Gradually, all energy left their bodies, allowing them to crumple to the floor. Jack laid on the ground and pulled Elsa with him, cradling her in his arms. She rested her head on his toned chest, listening to his heartbeat slow down, to his breath regaining regularity. With a content sigh she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Jack's arms around her. He held her tighter and caressed her hair, brushing them away from her face, lulling her with the rhythmical strokes.  
His mind was still dizzy with ecstasy, his only thoughts concentrating on how gorgeous she looked, on how amazing she felt, how wonderfully close she was. He smiled contentedly and closed his eyes, his hands grazing her soft, warm skin and her silky locks. Tilting his head slightly, he pressed his lips to her forehead. When he had dragged her away from her queenly duties he certainly had not expected this turn of events. He chuckled, earning an inquisitive look from Elsa.

"You know," he murmured softly against her skin, "if every snowball fight ends like this…" He left the sentence hanging suggestively, roguishly glancing down at a blushing Elsa.

He barely had time to register the flick of her wrist that snow hit his head and covered his vision. With mock annoyance, he shook his head to clear away the snow and frowned severely at Elsa. But she was biting her lip to keep a devilish smile, a rosy glow spreading on her cheeks, her eyes brilliant and full of life.

All Jack could do was kiss her passionately.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

**Author's Note: **I would love your constructive criticism, please review! And thank you for reading this!


End file.
